This invention relates in general to the field of medical fluid connectors, and in particular to a Y-site connector for use in medical infusion therapy.
Medical infusion therapy involves the administration of medication through a needle or catheter. The medication may be administered using intravenous, intramuscular, or epidural techniques. Typically, infusion therapy includes a fluid source coupled to a patient's intravenous needle or a catheter through tubing. The fluid source, which may comprise medication, a diluent, or any other fluid, is usually dripped from the fluid source, through the tubing, and into the patient. To facilitate the introduction of an additional fluid into the patient, a Y-site device or connector (“Y-site”) may be installed in the fluid pathway between a fluid source and the patient.
The Y-site provides a port where a secondary fluid source may be coupled to the fluid pathway established between a primary fluid source and the patient. To control the flow of fluid from the primary and secondary fluid source, each fluid source is suspended at a specific height. For example, a secondary fluid source containing medication may be joined to the fluid pathway having a primary fluid source containing a diluent such that the medication is delivered to the patient during fluid flow from the primary fluid source to the patient.